


What They Are

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My fandom communes with cows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Since [](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/profile)[**seanarenay**](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/) [said](http://www.livejournal.com/users/seanarenay/353301.html?mode=reply) "If your offering contains incest, rape or bestiality, bonus points and babies' souls will be awarded," we knew I had cover the unholy trinity. This is the bestiality one. [](http://sexonastick.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexonastick**](http://sexonastick.livejournal.com/) pointed out that one could do a fic with Oz losing control during sex and wolfing out, and I'm intrigued by the story possibilities of that, but for this I wanted to use actual animals.
> 
> Warnings: It's more exploration than anything else, but it is a crazy girl and a cow.
> 
> Spoilers: Set between "Shindig" and "Safe."

Crowded. So crowded. So much confusion and fear. River walks through the herd, gently stroking each head, whispering words of comfort. The one the center is the heart of the fear. She probes it all over, as she has seen her brother do when he is examining a patient to find the source of the injury. She learns it is a boy cow. And it responds to her touch. She continues her exploration, mapping the flesh, feeling it stiffen and grow. After some time, fluid sprays onto her hand. She lifts her hand to her mouth and tastes it thoughtfully.


End file.
